The Last Heir
by Queen Cavallone
Summary: Circe Gryffindor is a sixth year Gryffindor at Hogwarts, all she wants to do is pass charms finish school and become an Auror like her dad, while avoiding Sirius Blacks pranks. Regulus Black is a sixth year slytherin, who wants nothing more than to get out of his school full of mudbloods and lovers alike so he can join the Dark Lord, all while dodging the pranks his brother keeps
1. Chapter 1

_The Last Heir _

_Fanfiction._

I do not own Harry Potter, the amazing J K Rowling does.

1

Circe p.o.v

Circe was lost in thought again, sneaking glances at the youngest member of the Black family. She wondered why his brother is so horrible to him. He is a Slytherin but he certainly wasn't the worst one she could think of, he didn't look terrible … he's actually rather handsome, giggling to herself –

"Oi Circe why are you staring at my snake of a brother?" Sirius Black shouted from across the Gryffindor table, mouth full of chicken and bacon pie.

"You're disgusting you know that?" She replied with clear distain, causing a mass outbreak of gasps and outraged cries from the 'Sirius Black fan club.

"Aww come on Circe you know you love me" he replied laughing and throwing her what she was sure he thought was a seductive wink. Pettigrew the eternal tag along started sniggering, whilst Potter laughed and Remus buried his head further in his muggle fiction book.

"That's cute Black … but I'd rather date your brother he's better looking" she replied sending the younger Black a coy smile. Causing Black to look at her in horror whilst the Slytherin' on the far table laughed and the Black in question Regulus looked at her curiously. Picking up her books she left the Gryffindor and walked out of the great hall with a seductive sway of her hips, all the while giggling softly to herself.

Regulus Blacks p.o.v

"That's cute Black … but I'd rather date your brother he's better looking" he heard a female voice say.

He looked up to see who had dared say such a thing and in front of his look obsessed brother no less, just in time to see Circe Gryffindor smile at him … laughing to himself he watched as she got up and left the great hall. His brother shot him a look of contempt and moodily turned back to his pie and began stabbing it whilst his group tried to cheer him up.

Ten minutes later once dinner was finished with Regulus got up to leave but he only managed to get as far as the doors of the great hall when his brother shouted to him " Don't get too excited Reggie! She was only joking as if Gryffindor's heir herself is going to go for little perfect pureblood Black."

Having no idea what possessed him he turned back and shouted across the entrance hall, which was full of mingling students, "Yes because she was falling all over you right Siri?" Causing the Slytherin' and himself to break out into laughter. Sirius stumbled in shock, probably because Regulus never spoke against him, looking towards him Sirius reached for his wand when Professor Dumbledore walked out of the great hall. Sending his elder brother a wink and a smug look he walked of with Lucius Malfoy and Aries Zabini, all the while Circe Gryffindor never fully straying from his thoughts.

2

Circe's pov – after dinner

Circe was sitting on her four poster bed sorting through her school books for tomorrow's lessons when her best friend Phoenix McKinnon came running in with her elder sister and her friends, all excited.

"What's got you excited Phe" Circe asked uninterested.

"You just missed the after dinner entertainment Circe! Sirius and his brother argued over you!" She squealed. "Wasn't exactly what I'd call arguing, they had words" Head girl Lilly Evans said settling down next to Circe on her bed.

Looking up at the girls gathered in her room "Well what did they say?"

Smirking Phoenix answered "Well Sirius said you were only joking and that you weren't really interested in Regulus, and then guess what!"

"I don't know Black got over his weird stalker tendencies and started snogging a fan girl?" Circe replied,

"You wish to the first and surprisingly no to the second, much more interestingly Regulus replied that you weren't exactly falling over yourself for Sirius."

"What? But Regulus never replies not even when the marauders prank him?" Circe replied.

"We think, and that's Lilly and I" Phe said shooting her sister a glare "That Regulus fancies you."

Circe's head snapped up, eyes widening in shock "Me? But I'm the heir to the biggest family of blood traitors in the history of magic! There's no way surely?" Circe answered in a hushed whisper.

"Let's look at it logically it could be a coincidence." Circe nodded in agreement "Or he could like you, he's certainly never sassed Sirius back before" Causing Phoenix to agree rapidly.

Jumping off her canopy bed jossling Lilly slightly Circe reached for a satchel bag and emptied its contents onto the bedroom floor ignoring Phe's tut at the mess. Finally finding the small slip of parchment she had been looking for Circe nervously scanned its contents, eventually coming upon the closest lesson herself and Regulus shared.

Smirking "Looks like I'm in luck girls, Potions with Slytherin first thing tomorrow!"

Looking up from where she had previously been filing her nails having no interest in the youngest Black brother Marlene droned "Well that's definitely never been said before!" Flinging a pillow at Marlene Lilly started giggling causing the other two Gryffindor's to do the same and rush for pillows to defend themselves against the quickly approaching pillow war.

3

Regulus pov

Sighing to himself slightly as he placed his various books into his school bag, a certain young Slytherin still had his thoughts firmly placed onto the rather beautiful Gryffindor heiress, she really was something to look at he thought, which piercing blue eyes surrounded by thick black eyelashes and raven black hair that touches the small of her back, Regulus could certainly understand his brothers obsession with her.

"What's the matter with you today Regulus?" a voice cut in causing Regulus to look up and spot his roommate Aries Zabini, he was one of the few Slytherin that was neutral, which had rather gained his respect.

"You thinking about the girl your brother stalks?"

"Don't be ridiculous"

"Whatever Reg let's get some breakfast I'm starving and I'm sure the little Gryffindor will be making an appearance."

A short while later they had finally reached the great hall doors, he immediately heard his brothers dog-like bark of a laugh and spotted him a few seats down from a certain Gryffindor, smirking to himself Regulus headed inside, glancing at Circe he walked between the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables he shot her a wink which she returned with a mischievous smirk causing his brother Sirius to look disbelievingly between the two sixth years and scoff.

Settling down at the Slytherin table and pulling a plate of eggs and bacon towards him Regulus felt someone sit beside him and pull on his arm. Glancing up he found Mabel Selwyn attempting to smile coyly at him, only managing to make her pug nose pull up in an even more unpleasant way. "Oh Regulus, it must be so awful having girls flirt with you all the time, the nerve of that Gryffindor! Oh and your brother! He's so terrible Reggie." She said in her nasally voice. Why couldn't this girl get a clue? He threw a smirk at Aries and replied in a sarcastic tone. "Why it's absolutely dreadful Mabel … Do be so kind as to return my arm to my person." Causing her to let go as if she had been burnt and turn an ugly shade of red. Standing up and gesturing towards Aries, Regulus walked out of the great hall ignoring Aries quiet snickering.

Circe pov

She felt like she hadn't had two minutes sleep when she was woken by her alarm spell, but she was ready for the day and half hour later Circe was finished with her hair curled slightly and her make up perfect, she had dressed herself in her pristine school uniform Circe felt happy with her looks this morning. She decided to head of to breakfast, taking a seat besides Phe and opposite Lilly and Marlene she greeted them with a hello and a happy smile.

"Well what's got you all chipper this morning? Wait I know! Its for Black isn't it, you've certainly dressed up for him!" Lilly giggled.

Circe was about to reply but before a sound could be made a voice cut in " What youre dressing up for me Circe? That's hot and you certainly are looking fine today" Sirius Black said across the table.

"Naw wrong Black sweetheart" Circe replied giving Sirius a quick pinch of his cheek causing him to scowl.

"Speaking of…" Phe trailed of.

All of them seated together looked up and at Regulus Black who smirked and caught her gaze winking, which was quickly returned with a smile. Circe could feel the angry eyes bearing into her head. She just knew than and there that her sixth year of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was going to be interesting!


	2. Chapter 2

Circe pov

After Regulus had left the great hall I carried on eating my breakfast, only to quickly be confronted by the other Black, who had turned his angry gaze on her.

"What?" Circe asked.

"You know what!" Sirius angrily exclaimed "I may not particularly like the snake that is my little brother but it's not okay for you to lead him on!"

"And who said I was leading him on?"

"Oh cut the crap Circe! You're a Gryffindor in more than one way, why would you go for a snake? Especially a house of Black snake, so if you're trying to make me jealous there is no need." Black barked throwing me a wink.

"Are you for real or were you just dropped a lot as a child?" Yelled Circe "Did you ever consider for one tiny second that I do fancy your brother? If you want a mindless drone to follow you around ask one of your fan girls because I am definitely not applying for that position!" With her final parting word she got up and stormed out of the great hall.

Regulus pov

After leaving breakfast Regulus headed off to potions class only to get half way there and realize he had left his blazer behind, he turned around to head back only to collide with someone.

"I am so sorry, I was angry and I wasn't looking to see where I was going" a female voice said, he looked down at the person gathering their books and realized it was Circe Gryffindor.

"It was my fault I forgot something, sorry let me help you" reaching down he picked Circe up of the floor. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine thank you, whilst I have you here I really should apologies, I shouldn't have drug you into mine and your brothers argument, I know how he can be when he gets annoyed so I really am sorry." She smiled softly at Regulus causing his heart to squeeze almost painfully in his chest.

"Don't worry I can handle my brother just fine when I consider it necessary, so were you joking?" He inquired almost hesitantly.

Circe shifted ever so slightly "No not really" she blushed and looked down at her feet. A smug almost satisfied feeling arose in his chest and he let out a light care free laugh "I'm flattered really" he smirked at her.

Circe glared at him a delicate blush high lighting her cheeks "oh shut up"

Still laughing ever so slightly Regulus bent down and retrieved the last of her books "If it helps I think you're hot."

"Gee thanks."

Sobering up at her sarcastic tone "I didn't mean to sound like Sirius, I mean that seriously absolutely no pun intended."

"Good to know" Circe answered smiling softly in his direction, he answered with one of his own smiles not one of his haughty pure blood ones but a genuine warmth filled smile. Handing Circe her books Regulus saw the marauders and some girls head in their direction, upon realizing they were there and that they were smiling at each other Sirius shot them a dirty look and if looks could kill …

Circe pov

"I should head back to my friends" She said glancing in the marauders and her roommate's direction where they were ever so subtly trying to listen in.

"Me too, it was nice speaking to you Circe"

"You too Reg." Circe answered softly.

"Reg?"

"Yes it's a nick name, does it bother you?" Her eye brow rose in question.

"No I like it" he laughed and winked "It's cute were at the nickname stage already." He started to head in his friends direction only to be called back "Regulus this one's yours" Circe was holding a leather bound potions book in her manicured hand. Walking to him she handed it to him, smiling "We really should talk more Reg, you know without knocking each other down, and without half the school and your brother listening to every word." Circe turned away and walked off towards her friends.

Regulus pov

He couldn't remove her from his thoughts, Circe, with her long black hair and the piercing blue eyes she was rumored to have received from her most famous ancestor, she really was beautiful.

"So, are you into her? She is rather hot even if she is a Gryffindor."

Scowling "Shut up"

Sighing Aries got up and stood closer to Regulus so nobody could over hear their conversation.

"You know not one snake would have a problem with her, she is a pure blood, from a line even more ancient and distinguished than yours, and no it won't be us that will cause problems it will be her friends. They won't ever fully accept you, and that brother of yours obviously fancies her, it must kill him seeing you two fawn over each other."

Sighing, he didn't want to hurt his brother, for all that his mother ranted over his 'blood traitor brother', no he loved his brother, but he wanted her to be his only his. He couldn't let his brother take her, he's already taken so much even without his meaning to.


End file.
